hope
by mimijag
Summary: AU / Episode 2x1. Tom just proposed to Sybil but her answer wasn't exactly the one he wanted to hear. One shot. Very short.
1. Hope

**A little something that just came to my mind one morning. Already poster on Tumblr**

Tom Branson was seated motionless behind the wheel of the car. He had started it but seemed unable to drive away. He was feeling empty. And hurt. And like his life just ended. She just broke his heart. And even made fun of him. Before ending the all thing. Did he read the signs the wrong way? Apparently yes. She doesn't want him. Not like he wanted her anyway. So now, he just had to take a decision : leaving and going back home to Ireland with the pieces of his heart or staying at Downton and be miserable. She asked him to stay but could he possibly do it?

He sighed heavily and started to drive away when a blur of color pass in front of his eyes and he had to hit the brakes suddenly to avoid the obstacle.

"Milady!" He exclaimed, recognizing Sybil. "What are you doing? I almost hit you! Did you forget something in the car?" He asked, looking on the back seat for some item.

Sybil came to his side of the car and went on the running board to be at his level eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did forget something", she answered.

He looked at her quizzically and before he could say anything else, she reached for the collar of his uniform vest and crushed her mouth against his, kissing him like if her life depended on it. But before he could react, she drew away.

"See you in two months, Tom Branson", she said with her raspy voice, her cheeks slightly red.

And then, she was gone.

Tom, stunned, just lifted his hand to his lips that were still burning from her kiss. He was still feeling numb but now, he had hope.

**The end**


	2. Together

**It wasn't my intention to write a sequel of this but I needed to write something after seeing the trailer. As much as I love Branson and Allen Leech, I know now that it's gonna be hard to watch without Sybil. So, for now, I'll just indulge myself in my happy AU world. Thanks for reading.**

Sybil was excited. Today was the day she was going back home after her two months training. Today was the day where she was hoping to see Tom Branson again. Supposing she convinced him to stay at Downton with her kiss. She could still feel the red on her cheeks just at the memory of it: the softness of his lips, the heat of his breath and the surprise in his eyes.

The sound of a motor brought her back to the reality and she looked up just in time to see her Renault's father turning around the corner. The car stopped a few steps away and she had to restrain herself to just run and throw herself in his arms when she saw him behind the wheel. So she forced herself to imagine her feet were roots so she can stay where she was, waiting for him to step down the car.

Once the green figure down on the street, her heart squeezed painfully when he didn't return the small wave she sent him with her right hand. Instead, he turned away to the car and she thought that obviously, her kiss didn't reach his heart after all. He didn't want her anymore. She looked down, trying to hide her disappointment, when she had to look up again after hearing her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Sybil, darling! I'm so glad to see you!"

Her smiling sister was walking fast to her and she was soon trapped in a big hug before she even could open her mouth to great her back. She then looked above her sister's shoulders to see that Tom was watching them. At last, he lifted his hand and waved slightly at her and her heart started to beat madly.

Now, she was walking to the car with her arm's sister locked with hers while Tom was dealing with her suitcases. Edith's was chatting animatedly but she wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was with the man following them with deference.

"You shouldn't have come all the way", she said finally.

She was glad to see her sister but was secretly regretting her presence that was preventing her to do the ride back alone with Tom. They had so much to discuss.

"I wanted to practice my driving but Branson wouldn't let me. He said it would have taken me too much time and that we couldn't make you wait."

"That was very thoughtful of him", she answered while throwing a smile at him.

Tom just nodded and reached for the door to help them in when Sybil had an idea.

"But, now you've got me and we have all the time in the world. Perhaps that Branson could be nice enough to let you drive back home? What do you think, Darling?"

She was addressing Edith but he almost shocked at her last sentence.

"I'm not sure…"he began.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea, Sybil!" Interrupted Edith." I don't know why I didn't thought about it myself. But, won't you be lonely? You know, I'm not as experienced as Branson and I can't talk and drive at the same time."

"Then Branson can seat with me on the back so I won't be alone."

Edith frowned, clearly not very at ease with the idea of the chauffeur seating next to her little sister.

"Come on, Edith! You'll get to practice while Branson can tell me all the Downton's gossips".

"I'm not sure that Papa…"

"What Papa can't see…can't do him harm. Let's go, it will be fun."

"Alright then. But we have to stop before the village to switch places. I don't want to think about what Granny and Papa would say if they heard rumors about it."

"Done deal", said Sybil all smile before stepping up in the car. "Are you coming, Branson?"

"I won't be able to give you much indication from the back seat, Milady, because of the noise. Are you really up to it?"

"I am, don't worry. And if you think my driving is too bad, just tell me and I'll stop. I promise."

"All right, then."

Tom looked at the two sisters, a slight smile on his lips. He then shook his head and finally followed Sybil in the car.

They were gone for barely one minute when he felt something soft touching the hand he had put on the seat just near his thigh. He looked down and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Sybil's hand sliding on it. He looked up again but she was looking at the road straight in front of her, a barely smile on her lips.

He thought she was daring. But two could play this game. So he lightly let his thumb slide along the inside of her wrist and smiled when he heard the soft breath she let out then. Their small game of touching went on a little while, Edith completely oblivious of what was happening on the back seat.

Two months ago, he thought he had misunderstood the signs. That she didn't want him the way he wanted her just before proving him the contrary. Today, it seemed that she didn't change her mind about them and it was filling his heart with pride and even more love. They couldn't speak about it now but he knew they would have to soon. So, for now, he just did the only thing he could think about to show her what was on his heart. He turned his hand and linked his fingers with hers. Now, they were really together.

**The end**


End file.
